Last Kiss
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: U.A Vegeta is leaving to the Army, Bulma loves him so bad. Is he realy leaving or his love for Bulma is most important. Please Review :) so i can no if u like it or not


**I don't own nothing if I did this would be a movie to bad I don't.**

**Last kiss**

"I can't believe school it's over, summer party's here I go" Bulma said very cheerful flopping to her bed. "What are you thinking?" Bulma ask her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was like in world thinking in how he was supposed to tell her that he's leaving in a weak or less. Bulma kissed her boyfriend in the lips, Vegeta at feel her soft lip kissing his lower lip was taken out of his thoughts.

He started kissing back Bulma as soft and sweet as he could, Bulma hug him by his neck trying to make dipper the kiss, he hug here one hand at her hip and the other one in her back some part of him telling him to just stay like that and the other part begging him to do more. Bulma was kind of confuse she wanted more and she knows that Vegeta also wanted, but why was he acting so weird?

It wasn't their first time only they knew that, her house was empty so what was he waiting? They both know that it was their chance, so what was happening?

Vegeta knew what Bulma was thinking he was thinking the same, but something was telling him to don't do it that would make thinks more difficult for both of them. But he also knew that there was his last time whit her and letting it go would be so stupid.

Bulma was so confused there was a whirlpool in her head, is he tired of me? Maybe he is shy? Oh really Vegeta shy I don't think so, maybe he wants me to take control? Yeah that's it. So Bulma started kissing his neck kiss by kiss going to his ear where she knows Vegeta's weak point is. Vegeta was feeling it. He graved her by her ass uploading her, she could feel Vegeta growing up, she put her hands under his shirt stroking his chest and kissing his lips again, Vegeta went up her skirt caressing her tights the most delicate and slow has he could, her hand went down to his pants, going back and forth touching him whit her finger, Vegeta put his hand under her tank top going slowly to one of her breast and breaking there kiss to suck her neck. Bulma started unbuttoning his pants and making her way under his boxers, when Vegeta feel that he took her hands out or his boxers holding her both hands, flipping her so he would be on top, then he started kissing down to her breast. Licking and biting her nipples, she pulled his hair and try to pull him up to kiss him but he resist. He started sucking her breast living her some hickeys.

"Bulma can I borrow you're….." Chi Chi couldn't finish what she said when she saw Vegeta and Bulma. When they herd Chi Chi shouting at theme they pulled apart and Bulma covered her body whit her blanket. Vegeta left the room as soon as he could leaving Bulma and her bitchy friend alone.

Once he was out of her house he started walking and thinking, maybe for once that bitch made something good at interrupt theme maybe that was a signal.

"What a hell where you think you wore doing missy?" Started shouting Chi Chi.

"Nothing" answered Bulma all shy.

"Don't say that I saw more than nothing" said Chi Chi pointing whit one finger to Bulma, Bulma went all red.

"Como on Chi stop it where grown-ups remember"

"No his grown up you are steel 17 till one more month remember?" Chi Chi was so shocked whit her friend words. "Oh maybe that is the way you are saying him good bye? listen to me Bulma that is not the way" she can't believe what was in Bulma's hade.

When Chi Chi said that first sentence Bulma was so shock "what are you talking about Chi? Why do I have to say good bye to Vegeta? Don't you remember? Where going to the same University"

"Oh my god he hasn't told you did he?" did she think about it or did she say it out loud? Looking at Bulma's face she knew she say it out loud.

"Chi what does he has to tell me?" ask Bulma almost crying.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Bulma, I think his the wan who should tell you"

"Don't give that shit Chi Chi you already open your loudly mouth, so you tell me Now"

"I'm sorry" said Chi Chi running out of Bulma's room.

Vegeta knew that he should have told Bulma, somebody could go Tata telling her, but really would that madder? Hell it did, she supposed to be the first one to know. But why didn't he told her? He just let Bulma plan a life where he wasn't going to be there.

She was all mad and frustrated in her room way did she have to say good bye to Vegeta? Where is he going? And why did Chi Chi knew and she doesn't? What a hell is going whit Vegeta? She couldn't handle all that she has to know what's happening. And she has to know it now.

She went out of her house and saw that Vegeta's car was there. She took out her cellphone and call Vegeta but he did not answer. She hoped in her car and drive to Vegeta's house to face him.

When she was there she saw Vegeta's godfather packing some stuff in his Military truck. That was in strange for her cause she knew that hi was a sergeant but she also knew that he hates her and think of her as a whore.

"Excuse me sir em….. Is Vegeta her?" she ask.

"Do I look like I'm his babysitter?" he respond her.

"No but I was looking for him and maybe I thought that you know where is he"

"Oh yeah he said something of going to see a whore, I thought it was you? guess he was talking of another of his whores"

Bulma was going to shout all bunch of bad words when Vegeta arrived.

His godfather when inside his house and told Vegeta "stop wasting your time whit sluts and start packing"

So it was true, Bulma feel like she was going to die or like something inside her told her that she was never going to see Vegeta again. She looked at Vegeta biting her lip if like that was going to stop her tears.

Vegeta just hug Bulma so thigh. Bulma started to cry in Vegeta's chest.

"So it's true? Your living" said Bulma tacking out her tears and laughing of herself.

Vegeta just look at the ground he didn't have the guts to look at her face.

"So it looks that everybody know and I was the only stupid"

How was he supposed to answer her? "I was going to tell you" he finally speak.

"Yeah ¿when? When you wore at wherever you're going" said very mad Bulma.

"I ….. I was going to tell you today"

"Whatever I'm leaving" she turns around and was heading to her car when Vegeta graved her arm and pulled her to a kiss. Bulma was so mad to even kiss him she bite his lip as hard as she could. Vegeta broke the kiss and saw the blood in his lips.

"We have to talk" he said whit out letting her arm go.

"No we don't I think you already talked to much, don't you think so?"

"Can you just listen to me for once?" said Vegeta all mad.

"Why should i? You didn't have time to talk to me, why should I listen to you know?"

She was right and why was he getting all mad? At her.

"You know this is why I didn't tell you because you never listen" said Vegeta.

"Oh know is my fault, great" she was really fighting all she could to don't cry.

"I did not say that, don't put words on my mouth" Vegeta looked at her she was so pretty and even more when she was so mad. "I'm leaving, I want to be part of the Army" it really herd telling her that.

"So, good luck then" that was she could say she run to her car and drive as fast as she could, she was crying all the way back to her house.

.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.

"Com'n Bulma you have to get over it, you can be crying all day" said Juu her other best friend.

"Get over him, if he want you as bad as he said he would never be leaving in the first place, even if he did he would be her trying to solve thing out" said Chi Chi she never liked Vegeta.

"Shut up Chi maybe he is waiting for tonight, maybe she will talk to her in the party" said Juu.

"Or maybe like always he is waiting for Bulma to go and beg him" said Chi.

"Maybe he his giving her time to think" said Juu.

"Yeah right, to think of what? She doesn't have anything to think about"

"Can you two please shut up, I don't have anything to think about, and no I'm not going to Yamcha's stupid party" finally spoke Bulma.

.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.

"Common men another shot, I'm telling you you're going to miss this wants you're gone" said Yamcha to Vegeta.

"I can't believe your leaving" said Goku almost crying.

"How drunk are you? Krillin" ask Goku.

Vegeta keep looking to the door waiting for Bulma to arrive, before he is all drunk.

"Miss me" said Marron sitting in Vegeta's lap.

"Get of him Marron" he miss me said Lunch hugging him from behind.

"I know I never should come to the party" said Bulma to her to friends, looking at Vegeta.

"What a jerk" said Chi Chi.

"We all know how Marron and Lunch are" said Juu trying to defend Vegeta.

"Juu not now please" said Bulma.

"My two favorite girls are her" said Yamcha to the two sluts.

"Yamy you later" said Marron to Yamcha.

"Get of me bitches" said Vegeta pushing them. Whit all the drunk they were the two of theme fell to the floor.

"Ok Yamy is your turn" said Lunch giving him her hand so he can pick her up.

Bulma was heading to the door when Vegeta stopped her.

"Can we talk now" demand Vegeta.

Bulma look at her friends and she did go talk to Vegeta.

"Having fun?" she ask him crossing her hands.

"Not it all, I'm leaving in five days" he said.

"I already wish you luck" she try to sound cold.

He got it that was over, maybe that was the best for theme. They stand up just looking at each, Bulma was so pissed to even say something. And Vegeta was so stubborn to beg here, and so what could he beg? For forgiveness, for going out for his dreams, for lying to her?

"Is there any way that you could stay?" Finally Bulma ask.

"I can't" Vegeta said real sad.

"I understand" she said looking to the ground so he won't see the tears coming out, but hell she didn't understand that stupid bastard being so selfish always thinking of him.

"That's what I like" Vegeta said.

"I thought I was what you like" Bulma said half crying.

"That's my dream" he said kind of angry.

"Yours or Freeza" she said real cold.

"My godfather has nothing in here"

"Hell he does he is just pushing you to do this, his always behind every decision you take, his just using you, you are his favorite toy"

"Shut up you don't know everything" Vegeta said real mad, how could she tell him all that?

"I do Vegeta I know he has taken care of you since your parents die when you wore a little kid, but I also know how he has treated you all these years, remember I also have been there for you, when you came all beating up, when he lives you alone every time his in a mission when…."

"I know all that" he cut her. "I also have been there for you, when your parents leave you alone for every trip they made, when you wore grounded who made all your whims. Can't you just support me for once?"

"That's what I've being doing all this time" Bulma said crying and shouting.

"This is for me what I want not what Freeza wants"

"If you go this is over Vegeta"

"I think this was over a long time ago" he said so cold as ever.

The rest of the party Bulma spend it drinking as Vegeta did.

.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$:$:$:$:$:$.$.$.$.$.$.$.

Vegeta's trip was advanced he was living today at 2:10 am and it was 1:45 am.

All his friend well not that he liked them wore gather in the airport. Except for the only person that he really wanted to be there; Bulma.

"She's not coming is she?" Vegeta ask Juu.

"I already call her yesterday and she said she was not going to come, sorry" said Juu.

"I'm calling her right know and she doesn't answer" said Goku.

"She is not coming, and it's all your fault" Chi Chi scream at Vegeta.

"Why are you even here?" Vegeta shout at her "Kakarot take your bitch away"

"Vegeta if you want I can go to her house and….." offered Krillin.

"No" said Vegeta." Just can you give this to her" he said giving Juu a folder.

"I think I'm going to miss you" said playful Yamcha.

"Shut up scum" said Vegeta to him.

"This mean you two are free? Would you mind if you know" said Yamcha.

"Whatever" Vegeta said coldly.

Vegeta bent down to get his suitcase when he was knocked out by a blue hair girl.

They started kissing like there was no tomorrow but for theme there really wasn't a tomorrow. Vegeta hug Bulma and she hug him back as hard as she could crying and kissing him.

Vegeta took her by her chin and looked at her eyes for the last time somehow does eyes could calm him.

"Don't go please, don't go" Bulma begged him hugging him by his neck talking and crying in his ear.

"I will be back, I promise"

Then Vegeta whispered something in her ear that only they both can hear and know.

"I love you Bulma"

1:58 and they kissed there last kiss. So soft and slow to make it last forever, to feel the flavor of their lips, to memorize how it tasted. Giving as much as they can, all the love and the passion transformed in only a kiss, there last kiss. They wore kissing outside in the street in the dark, some people laugh at theme, and others wore tented to cry as it looks like an end of a Mexican novella. Goku had to break there kiss 2:05 am only five minutes.

Vegeta kiss Bulma in her front he couldn't say the Good bye word not to her.

He just walked to the airport to his plane. Bulma couldn't resist it, she look at his face and she fainted.

Vegeta was tempted to go back he was in time and seeing Bulma like that really broke his heart, but he couldn't he has a dream if he wants to be whit Bulma he knows he has to be somebody, but know he has lost Bulma. Maybe she well wait for him but why? Wait for somebody who could never come back again maybe not even in a case of grave. He looked out the window a tiny little tear came down his chick as he watched what he thought was his future go away.

**The end**

**So what did you think? Hope you like it like I loved writing it. Sorry if I spell some words bad ups. Please Review so I can know if you like it or not. XOXO. Oh and sorry if I offend Maron or Lunch fans I have nothing against theme.**


End file.
